Satsuki Mizuhara
, formerly , is a major character introduced in Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash. Satsuki is a student of Kisaragi Academy Junior High School's classroom 2-3, a member of Martuba's Tomb, and a survivor of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Satsuki is a teenage girl of below average height and weight. She has short brown hair with longer bangs at the front and green eyes. Just like the other students of Kisaragi Academy Junior High, Satsuki wears a blue smock with a white collar flap and a small pink bow attached, knee-high white socks and white shoes with yellow soles. She also customized her uniform to have a pink bunny with crossbones on the left side of the dress. Several pockets are presumably sewn under her skirt, in which she carries several of her favorite potato chips packets. Personality Satsuki is Yuka Mochida's classmate and best friend. She is an airhead who doesn't seem the least bit fazed when she arrived at Heavenly Host Elementary School. She always carries around a bag of potato chips. Satsuki is much more cheerful than Yuka and a little perverted like Seiko Shinohara. She also enjoys teasing Yuka, and calls her . History Satsuki Mizuhara is the result of Spiritual Surgery, a transformation experiment conducted by Martuba's Tomb by combining two individuals: Satsuki Nekoma and her friend, Harue Mizuhara. The surgery enables her to assume a "monster form," which is sealed and controlled by Magari Mizuki with Synapse. When the control breaks by other means, Satsuki will go berserk and devour anyone within her line of sight, unable to suppress her appetite. In her "monster form," Satsuki splits her head into eight equal parts, revealing a giant mouth with rows of sharp teeth and jaws strong enough to tear apart and devour one's head within seconds. This ability mirrors Harue's physical condition - shattered, split open jaws after having a car accident. The surgery did not only affect her physique, but also affected her personality. Satsuki inherited the personality of her friend, Harue. As Satsuki Nekoma, she was an introverted and a passive child. She mistook being beaten by a frying pan as a form of love from her parents since they never really cared about her, devoting their lives as members of Martuba's Tomb. She also loves potato chips, which are abundant in her house and eating them made her mother a little bit happier. Harue Mizuhara was the total opposite of Satsuki. She is cheerful and outgoing, trying to cheer Satsuki up. She's also shown to have a somewhat perverted side, with her commenting Satsuki to flaunt her "assets" more so she looks more attractive to boys their age. Satsuki is tasked by Magari to watch over Yuka, who has acquired immense spiritual energy after opening up to Sachiko Shinozaki, on top of acquiring survivor aura after she returned from Heavenly Host Elementary School. Plot |-|Games = Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 04 『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 Satsuki is bathing with Yuka at "Mochida Springs". She greets Satoshi when he enters the hot springs and warns him to not stare at her breasts, and starts to jiggle them, which Satoshi yells at her to stop. Satoshi's mother offers drinks to Satsuki, Yuka, and Kuon Niwa, which they accept enthusiastically. Satoshi's mother then takes a picture of Satsuki, Yuka, Kuon, Satoshi, and Naomi Nakashima to commemorate Mochida Springs' establishment. CHAPTER 05 『 Breakdown 』 Satsuki and Yuka walk to Kisaragi Academy in the midst of stormy weather, but when they arrived there, the school is temporarily closed. Satsuki complains about how Kisaragi did not inform them about such crucial information. Yuka asks Satsuki if the same thing ever happened before in her old school, and Satsuki says that it has not and her old school has a better communication system. Satsuki then asks if she can go to Yuka's place for a dip at the springs again, but Yuka is concerned that Satsuki's parents would be worried if she did not go home soon. Satsuki cheerily answers that her parents are pretty hands-off with their parenting, and jokingly says they might have given up on her. Suddenly, Misuto Kiriya approaches the two girls and informs Yuka that Satoshi has gone to Heavenly Host Elementary School, and he is in grave danger. Satsuki tries to reason with Yuka that she should not trust him, but Yuka believes in Misuto's words since he knows about Heavenly Host and Sachiko Shinozaki. Satsuki then reluctantly decides to come along with Yuka despite she doesn't trust Misuto a little bit. Misuto warns that if Satsuki is lost in the Nirvana, he will not search for her, but Satsuki doesn't care and warns him that if he ever does something weird to Yuka, she would bite him. CHAPTER 06 『 Book of Shadows 』 CHAPTER 08 『 Ties Severed, Ties Mended 』 Misuto runs after he punched Ayumi and took the Book of Shadows with him. He then ran into Satsuki who's together with several Red Helms behind her. Misuto is surprised to see her and wonders what she's doing there and what happened to her guarding Yuka. Misuto attempts to run and pass Satsuki, but suddenly her head splits open, revealing rows of sharp teeth, which bites off Misuto's head and devours it. Magari Mizuki then approaches Misuto's corpse and takes the Book of Shadows from him. She then reveals that the Satsuki is a member of Martuba's Tomb. Satsuki is crying and panting, but Magari grabs Satsuki's hair and pulls her in. She warns the 'monster' to stay with Yuka, and Satsuki responds obediently to her mistress. Satsuki and Magari then walk off with Red Helms following them. CHAPTER 10 『 Reparations』 Satsuki is seen laying unconscious beside the also unconscious Yuka. Yuka then wakes up and asks Satoshi if both of them are okay, to which he responds Satsuki still hasn't woken up. Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka, Yoshiki, and Aiko run together to escape from the collapsing Nirvana, while Magari escapes together with Satsuki. EX CHAPTER 07 『 Satsuki's Heart 』 The chapter opens with Satsuki narrating that she doesn't remember much from her childhood, but she remembers her parents being very "kind". Her childhood home was very dusty, she compares it to an empty void and day by day less and less furniture remain in her home. Satsuki complains to her mother that she's hungry, and that the power is out. Her mother then repeatedly smacks Satsuki on her head with a frying pan while apologizing over and over. While this is going on, Satsuki narrates that this happens to her all the time, and right after these outbursts her mother would burst into tears and give Satsuki a bag of potato chips. That is why Satsuki loves frying pans, because she never felt true love from her parents so she mistakes this for love from her parents. Satsuki's mother announces that tomorrow Satsuki will be apart of a great experiment for Martuba's Tomb, and gives Satsuki a bag of potato chips. Tomorrow at school, Satsuki meets up with a girl named Harue Mizuhara, the closest person Satsuki has to a friend at her school who always smiles and is upbeat. Satsuki turns down an offer to hang out with Harue because she has to go to Martuba's Tomb tomorrow. Harue, doesn't hesitate to express her disdain for the cult, and says that it should just be Satsuki's parents that have to attend those meetings. Later that day, Harue gets into a car crash and her jaw is broken-preventing her from ever smiling again. The next day, it is time for the spiritual surgery. Satsuki is wearing nothing but a black wardrobe and is very cold. Magari Mizuki asks Satsuki if this is really what she wants to do this. Satsuki then notices the decapitated head of Harue Mizuhara in a bowl and a momentary moment if human weakness, starts crying and says she doesn't want to do this. Her parents are disgusted by Satsuki, but Magari slices her parents so their upper half fall off and die. Magari promises to make Satsuki her pet and to arrange "replacement parents" for her and to live her life and enjoy it. Magari then announces for the spiritual surgery to begin. From the surgery, an entity named Satsuki Mizuhara is born, a combination of the two girls - Satsuki Nekoma and Harue Mizuhara. |-|OVA = Corpse Party: Missing Footage Satsuki is seen at the end of the OVA running towards Yuka and Satoshi Mochida with a bag of potato chips in her arms. After that the girls are talking while Satoshi is waiting. On a frame later she is walking to school with the Mochida siblings. Trivia * Satsuki was originally going to be a main character in Corpse Party 2: Satsuki's Heart; she was written as being a daydreamer and best friend of Yuka. However, since that game was eventually abandoned, Satsuki was never seen again until Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash. * One of the extra chapters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive is titled "Satsuki's Heart", a tribute to the canceled supposed-sequel of the original ''CORPSE-PARTY'' for PC-98. * Satsuki ended up inside Heavenly Host, like Haruyuki Inumaru and Aiko Niwa, because of her relationship with the other characters who ended up in the school. * She is often seen with a bag of potato chips. It is revealed in Corpse Party: Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U manga that the bag, in fact, is empty. It is assumed that she just keeps munching thin air after finishing the content of the bag. * Her real surname, Nekoma, means "source piece" or a "pawn" in Shogi (Japanese chess). In the English version, her name is translated as "Satsuki. My pawn." as if Magari addressed Satsuki as her pawn. The surname itself is rarely heard and used. * Satsuki's "monster form" might be inspired by another series, Parasyte. Gallery |-|Games = Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash SatsukiFull.png|Satsuki's full profile. 2U-Satsuki-Satoshi-Yuka.png|Satsuki introducing herself 2U-Satsuki-swimsuit.png|Satsuki showing off her revealing swimsuit 2U-Satoshi-Satsuki.png|Satsuki kissing Satoshi Mochida] 2U-romcom.png|Satsuki along with other girls trying to get Satoshi's attention 2U-Kizami-sisters.png|Satsuki becoming one of Yuuya Kizami's sisters in his hallucinations 2U-all-1.png|Satsuki in the gym with the other Kisaragi Academy students 2U-all-2.png|Satsuki in the gym with the other Kisaragi Academy students 2U-all-3.png|Satsuki in the gym with the other Kisaragi Academy students 2U-all-4.png|Satsuki in the gym with the other Kisaragi Academy students 2U-all-5.png|Satsuki in the gym with the other Kisaragi Academy students 2U-all-6.png|Satsuki in the gym with the other Kisaragi Academy students 2U-swim.png|Satsuki along with others happy for Sachiko Shinozaki 2U-cooking1.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking2.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking3.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking4.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking5.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking6.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking7.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking8.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking9.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking10.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking11.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking12.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking13.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking14.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking15.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking16.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking17.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking18.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking19.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking20.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking21.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking22.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking23.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking24.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking25.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking26.png|Satsuki as cooking contest judge 2U-cooking-temp0.png|Template found in the game files 2U-cooking-temp1.png|Template found in the game files 2U-cooking-temp2.png|Template found in the game files 2U-Satsuki-profile.png|Satsuki's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive BD-onsen.jpg|Satsuki and Yuka Mochida in the hot springs BD-onsen-group.jpg|Satsuki and others in the hot springs. BD-Yuka-Satsuki.jpg|Satsuki and Yuka talking to Misuto Kiriya BD-Yuka-Satsuki2.jpg|Satsuki and Yuka talking to Misuto, Yuka concerned. BD-Magari-Satsuki-Misuto.jpg|Magari Mizuki and Satsuki standing over Misuto's corpse. BD-Satsuki-3dmodel.jpg|A teased model of Satsuki, mimicking her in-game portrait. chara_02_02_a.png|Satsuki's model texture. chara_02_02_b.png|Satsuki's other model texture. Adv message bg CHAP05.png|Satsuki in Chapter 05 To be continued CG. Adv message bg CHAP08.png|Satsuki in the Chapter 08 To be continued CG. |-|CDs = Corpse Party Drama CD "Arashi o Yobu!! Hairyokan Ippaku Futsuka no Tabi" Blooddrive.ans.jpg|Satsuki with Naomi Nakashima and Ayumi Shinozaki on the cover Asami Imai & Yumi Hara's Radio Corpse Party R 01 CP-Radio-CD1.jpg|Satsuki, Ayumi, and Sachiko Shinozaki on the cover Asami Imai & Yumi Hara's Radio Corpse Party R 02 CP-Radio-CD2.jpg|Satsuki, Ayumi, and Sachiko on the cover |-|OVAs = Corpse Party: Missing Footage MissingF-Satsuki01.png|Satsuki running towards Yuka Mochida. MissingF-Satsuki02.png|Satsuki stopping to talk. MissingF-Satsuki03.png|Satsuki seen along with Yuka and Satoshi Mochida going to school. Appearances |} Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Protagonists Category:Junior high school students Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party 2U Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Playable characters Category:Heavenly Host survivors